


white roses and sunflowers

by 1n4rizaki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1n4rizaki/pseuds/1n4rizaki
Summary: im not good at summarys so heres a bit from the fic"why was it all happening so fast? bo thought to himself, he was hurt, so hurt."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 7





	white roses and sunflowers

akaashi. akaashi. akaashi. thats all bokuto could think about. they were together, they were happy. no one could get between them. or so bo thought. he knew. as soon as he saw akaashis eyes land on the red head that was walking past them, it was the same shiratorizawa grad that had went to akaashis flower shop a couple weeks back. but this time akaashi was looking at him the way he used to look at bokuto, he knew akaashi had fallen out of love.

but what confirmed bokutos speculations? when he woke up one day, coughing up white roses and blood, that blood staining the rose petals that were now in his hand. but.. it had only been a week since akaashi looked at tendou the way he used to look at him.. why was it all happening so fast? bo thought to himself, he was hurt, so hurt. he couldnt understand what happened for akaashi to fall out of love so quick. did he do something wrong? was it him? was it just that akaashi could no longer handle bokuto? bokutos mind spun with thoughts, all of them being self degrading. he didnt talk to akaashi for a few days, he felt bad, akaashi was acting like nothing had happened, as if he hadnt fallen out of love with the energetic boy.

when they next saw each other, things were.... different. but not in a bad way. they both acted like nothing was wrong and went on like the perfect highschool sweetheart couple they were seen as. this included the going on dates and all that sappy shit. but in reality bokuto was choking, he couldnt breath from the way the flowers took over his lungs and wrapped around his throat, he was truly choking on love and he didnt know what to do. he didnt want akaashi to notice and to feel bad but even without the flowers choking him, he was in pain, he wouldve still been in pain when he figured out the person he loves so much. but he was willing to let him go if he was happy.

but how would bokuto tell akaashi what he was suffering with? bokuto thought to himself, his head spinning with thought again. he didnt want to hrut akaashi, he couldnt even bare the thought of hurting the boy no matter how much he himself was hurting but he was going to have to. he knew akaashi was gonna want his best friend by his side through out life but he wasnt read to let go of his feelings for the boy, but he knew he had to make that sacrifice if he wanted to survive.

so bokuto told akaashi. he told him everything from the beginning. from the fact that he noticed that he looked at tendou the way he used to look at him, like he was taking in every single detail of the red head, taking in every last drop. to the endless facetime calls they made together, the way they conversed with each other no matter what the subject was. the conversation just flows between akaashi and tendou whenever they spoke. it made bokuto happy to see akaashi happy but part of him was in pain, he was gonna feel like he wasnt enough for a while but he needed to get over akaashi, thats all bokuto knew.

and thats what bo tried his hardest to do, for his and akaashis sake. as akaashi fell more n more in love with tendou, the more bokuto slowly felt himself getting better, all because akaashi was happy. it may be with someone else but akaashi was happy. it may hurt bokuto but it hurts less for him now that he realises that akaashi is with someone who can tend to his needs, someone who can give him practically all of his attention and someone who isnt so distant cuz of their career. bokuto now understood why akaashi loved tendou

and akaashi understood that bokuto was hurt but with tendou he was so much happier and everyone could tell. akaashi loves tendou and tendou loves akaashi. it happened so suddenly but they couldnt have asked for a better time for it to happen or even a better way for it to happen.

akaashi loved the way tendou would surprise him while he was writing things, itd always be the smallest but the cutest little trinkets. or tendou would massage his shoulders as he wrote to help him relax a bit even when he was super stressed.

they would also bake together. they love making little cakes for each other but theyd always do it together. theyd barely ever do anything apart. tendou would watch as akaashi decorated his small cake, akaashis beautiful face distracting tendou from getting on with decorating his own cake that was in front of him. 

akaashi loved watching tendou try out new chocolate recipes, he loved seeing the way hed stick his tongue out in concentration, the way he seemed so happy that the new recipe had worked out and hed always decorate the little chocolates so beautifully. akaashi was truly in love with tendou

tendou was the same. he loved watching akaashi write his little heart away, he could sit for hours watching him concentrate so hard on his work. but he also loved the talks they had, the way they wake up early in the morning and share a soft conversation over some coffee while watching the sun rise from the balcony in their little apartment that they shared. he also loved every little detail of akaashi, they were sunflowers, when they couldnt find the sun they turned to each other. and theyre happy. this was a new chapter for the two of them but was tendou complaining? no. he could never when such a work of art was willing to be with him and work by his side. 

these two boys are hopelessly in love and thats all that matters <3

mentions: thanks to sar for making my brain go boom with akaten and also your soft drabbles of akaten really helped me to write some of the fluff i mentioned in here, so thank ya :,) also eli and leg, this fluff at the end is for you two as well 


End file.
